Super ANTS
by nyepie101
Summary: Mr. Grundy makes a gun that gives Olive, Fletcher,and Chyna super powers. Fletcher is a shape shifter, Olive can controll people, and Chyna can teleport. It's rated T just incase. Will contain Folive.
1. Chapter 1

It was normal day in Ztech Mr. Grudan was working a secret invention and has advised no one to mess with or even touch it. But Fletcher couldn't help it ran into the R and D lab. Olive Chyna ran after him "Fletcher don't touch that red button."Said Olive But Fletcher didn't listen and a green gas filled the room making everybody fell asleep. After 2 hours they woke up.

"You Idiot you just has press that red button."Said Olive "Well now know what it is a sleeping gun."Said Fletcher "Well let's get out of here."Said Chyna she ran out. They ran after her.

The Next day

Olive was just reading a book. When she saw a cute husky. Came in it had brown and white fur and Blue eyes. "Aww are you lost."Said Olive she picked him up and put him on her lap he licked her then it turned into Fletcher "Hey Olive."Said Fletcher "Fletcher!"She pushed him of her "How did you do that?"Said Olive "I don't know."Said Fletcher

"That gun gas must have mutated you DNA."Said Olive "So what can you do."Said Fletcher "Umm I don't know yet."Said Olive "Maybe you have the power to shut up now."Said Fletcher She get so angry and was pretending to choke and he did choke. Fletcher."You chocked me."Said Fletcher "Look like I do have one."Said Olive. "I wonder what power Chyna has."Asked Chyna

Olive makes him slap himself."Oww I was only asking no need to be jealous."Said Fletcher "I'm not it just she's all you think about and I hate that."Said Olive (Chyna runs in) "Guys you won't believe this but I can teleport."Said Chyna "Really I'm a shape shifter but only for animals."Said Fletcher "I can control people."Said Olive "What do you mean."Said Chyna "I just show you."Said Olive

Makes Fletcher Slap him self. "Why are you hitting yourself? Why are you hitting yourself?"Said Olive "Okay I get you stop hitting Fletcher."Said Olive "Fine."Said Olive "This great now we can super heros and save the world from evil."Said Fletcher "That sounds pretty awesome but we would need secret Identities so they won't hurt our families."Said Chyna "I'll be the Animal."Said Fletcher "I'll be teleporting girl."Said Chyna "I'll be the puppet master."Said Olive

"I can make our costumes after all fashion is just a media of art."Said Fletcher "Fine don't mess this up Scott."Said Olive "Now your calling me Scott I get enough of that from Kennedy."Said Fletcher "Okay sorry calm down and make some costumes."Said Olive

Afew hours later

"I'm done her are your costumes."Said Fletcher. "So cute." Said Olive It lookes like wonder women outfit but green and blue. "I love it."Said Chyna her looked like cat women but without the mask and in purple. "Where your costume?"Asked Olive "Oh here it is."Said Fletcher it looked like supermans but it had an A instead of a S and it was red,white,and Blue

"Great now all we have to so is wait for a crime."Said Olive "What about the crime of Chyna not being my Girlfriend "said Fletcher "Fletcher I don't like that way you should move on to somebody else. Maybe a blonde that's smart, funny, pretty, and you known them for a long time."Said Chyna. " Chyna Olive and I are never going to be together because she doesn't see me that way."Said Fletcher

"Yeah we are just Friends nothing more."Said Olive. "Fine but I still know that you two are perfect for eachother."Said Chyna " "I just got a text that there a bank Robbery."Said Fletcher well let's go

At the bank

Robber: I can't believe that I'm getting away with this

The puppet master: well your not.

Animal: Yeah what she said

Teleport Girl: Well your gonna get butt kicked

Robber;that outfitts are ridulous.

Animal: Hey I worked really hard on these

He turns in to a goat and rams him over

Then T.g. Telported behide him and kicks him down.

And Finally T.P.M made him punch him self in his Nuts.

The Robbery went to Jail.

And they were all over the news.

"Olive were on the news."Said Fletcher "I know ."Said Olive "You looked really good in that outfit."Said Fletcher "You look pretty good yourself you really rocked those tights."Said Olive with a giggle Lexi comes in did you see those super hero the Animal was so hot."Said lexi "Well trust me he's not your type ."Said Fletcher "An who is his type Olive."Said Lexi with a laugh

"Yeah she is I he likes smart, funny, kind,and beautiful girls."Said Fletcher. Lexi just walked away shocked "So I'm your type."Said Olive "No I just didn't like how lexi talked about you that way."Said Fletcher "Well thanks."Said Olive with a smile."Said "Your welcome."Said Fletcher "Aww." Said Voice behide a bush "Chyna come out of that bush."Said Fletcher "Were you spying on us."Said Olive

"No I was triming this bush."Lied Chyna "Why are you triming the bush?"Asked Fletcher "Because I have this thing about trimed bushes."Lied Chyna "I have thing for tall dark hair guys."Said Olive "I knew you had a thing for me."He joked "I'd said "tall" dark hair guys"said Olive "Hey I can still grow."Said Fletcher "If you say so."Said Olive

**Please Review I know it's kinda short but I really wantes to write it.**


	2. Celebrity Couple

Olive and Fletcher were Olive room on her bed talking when Chyna ran in "Guy we are on the cover."Said Chyna "This is great and to do think all it took was 3 bank robberies, 5 high-speed chases, and 1 kitten stuck in a tree."Said Olive "Snow was one vicious kitty."Said Fletcher "That because you grab him by his tail."Said Olive "Oh yeah my bad."Said Fletcher

" My crime app has detected some kind of new weapon."Said Olive "Well let's go."Said Fletcher. Fletcher was flying in the form a bird and Olive was riding while Chyna just transported there.

T.P.M:If only she could transport other people and not just her self.

Animal: Well at least we got some alone time.

T.P.M; Friendly alone time right.

Animal:Oh, look were here (lands)

T.P.M lands too

Animal:Who are you and why are you doing this

I'm lexi I made this random thing so you would come wow your so much cuter in person and shorter maybe. It's good thing I not wearing heels.

T.P.M: You did this all just to meet animal . Let's go I'm sure Teleport girl is back at home base.(Grabs his hand almost leaving)

Lexi: Wait are you two dating?

Animal;What no we are friend and crime fighting partners.

T.P.M: Yeah well we have to go bye. (They fly of still holding hands)

Suddenly Fletcher realize he holding Olive hand he bushes and then let's go

They land get out of there costumes and then went to Olive and Chyna's room the sat on Olive's bed

"I can't still can't believe that Lexi has a thing for me."Said Fletcher "I can't believe that she though that we were dating."Said Olive "I can."Said Fletcher quietly "I can't even imagen that."Said Olive "I mean can you imagen we are watching a movie me putting my arm around. "Said Fletcher (putting his arm around him) "And me nestling up, feeling butterflies wanting it never to end."Said Olive (nestling up) "Then I look into your eyes and get lost in those beautiful blue eyes."Said Fletcher. (Looking into her eyes)

"While I'm thinking how can this date get any better."Said Olive "And then I we kiss."Said Fletcher while leaning in closer.(Chyna runs in) "Guys (They stop ) was I interrupting anything."Asked Chyna "No."They said at the same time "I got great news Nigel coming to Z tech as himself not in any robot body."Said Chyna happily "That great."Said Olive

"I know now that Nigel's back we can try dating again"said Chyna "Yeah and now Fletcher has to move on."Said Olive "I did move on."Said Fletcher "On to who."Asked Olive "On Kennedy."Said Fletcher "What but I thought you didn't like Kennedy."Said Olive "Well after dating her for a while I warmed up to her."Said Fletcher "Oh,well I hope you two are very happy together."Said Olive sadly then she ran off. He ran after and grab her shoulder and turns her towards him

"Olive wait what's wrong."Said Fletcher "I just a little tired that's all."Said Olive "Are you sure."Asked Fletcher "Yeah I'm sure."Lied Olive

"Look Live you can tell anything you know that right."Said Fletcher "Fine you really wanna know."Said Olive "Yeah I do."Said Fletcher "The thing that's bugging me is you."Said Olive "Me?"Fletcher asked confused "Yeah every time I think I getting closer you push me away."Said Olive

"What do you mean?"Asked Fletcher "You know what forget it."Said Olive angry runs off

With Chyna

" I can't wait to hear what the number 1 celebrity couple is." Said Chyna "And the number 1 is The puppet master and Animal." "No way."Said Chyna surprised.

With Fletcher and Olive

(Fletcher finds Olive sitting in her tree house) "I knew I find you here."Said Fletcher "What are you doing here."Asked Olive "I came to apologized because I realized why your were mad."Said Fletcher. "You did."Said Olive "I did and I feel the same way."Said Fletcher He grab her by the waist and pressed his lips aganist her and she put her arms around his neck. There were sparks . Her lip tasted and cherry and were soft,and smooth. While his taste chapstick his breathe was minty and his lips were warm,smooth.

After 10 mins the pulled apart. "Woah."They said at same time "That was amazing but it was wrong."Said Olive "Why?"Said Fletcher "Your girlfriend."Said Olive "But I never likes her and I've tried for so long to dump her."Said Fletcher "It's still wrong we can never do this again,"said Olive "Your right but once I finally dump her would you be my girlfriend?"Asked Fletcher "Of course but for now we are just friends."Said Olive

"Really good friends."Said Fletcher "Yeah really good friends that happen to have kiss."Said Olive "Yeah well we should really get back."Said Olive "You can ride me if I just become cheetah you can ride and we can get there so much faster."Said Fletcher Olive nodds and she rides him home.

"Guy guess who the number 1 couple is?"Said Chyna. "Kim and Ron."Said Olive " No Animal and The puppet master."Said Chyna "Wow so aparnetly we are dating."Said Fletcher "We can't."Said Olive "You and I and can't but Animal and The Puppet master can."Said Fletcher "No because then they could use us aganist eachother."Said Olive. " Well then this hopless I never gonna get her to dump me."Said Fletcher


	3. Practice makes perfect

A big monster attacks san Francisco..

Teleport girl:Stop what your doing.

Animal:Or you'll get some major butt kicking.

T.P.M.: What if monster doesn't speak english

Animal: Then we'll just kick his butt.(Turns in. Elephant) He runs the monster over.

T.g. Teleport behide it and punches it.

The puppet master makes the monster slap himself. "Why are hitting yourself. Why are you hitting yourself.

Animal: Um The Puppet Master I think the monster has had enough.

T.P.M.:Fine. (They put the monster in jail)

At Z tech

"Olive, you spend a lot of time with Scott can you give this note."Said Kennedy "What the not say."Asked Olive " It's none of your beeswax."Said Kennedy "Well, don't worry I'll be sure to give this to Scott."Said Olive Kennedy smiles and walks away. The Olive open it and it said:

Dear Scott, We will be attending a fancy dinner. I expect you to look and act your. After dinner. I will determine if we can break up or not.

"Oh my god, I have to tell Fletcher."Said Olive She runs over to Fletcher room. "Fletcher I have a way to get. Kennedy to break up with you."Said Olive "You did ."Said Fletcher "Yeah all you have to do to act and look your best."Said Olive "So if I do that then she'll dump me."Said Fletcher "Yeah and I'll help I read thousands of books on table manners and etiquette ."Said Olive

"Thanks."Said Fletcher "So come to my room in half an hour and I will set up a fake dinner and teach you proper manners and etiquette."Said Olive "Okay."Said Fletcher.

2 hours later

Knock,knock."Come in."Said Chyna Fletcher came in and saw the table. "What's all this for."Asked Fletcher "This practice dinner."Said Chyna"So who is gonna be date."Asked Olive "Well Olive and I'm gonna be the waiter."Said Chyna"Oh okay."Said Fletcher happily " Olive came in "Oh your here good."Said Olive. She was. Was wearing a white dress with blue flowers and cardagin and flats. "You look great."Said Fletcher amazed at her beauty

"Should I show to your tabel."Asked Chyna "Yes please."Said Fletcher They walked over to the tabel. "Pull the chair out for your date."Said Chyna He does as told "Aww what a gentleman."Said Olive " Then Fletcher sitts down. "A gentle man always order for his date."Said Chyna "Okay I'll have a greek salad, spagetti, garlic bread and Moutain Dew and for the lady lassagne, garlic bread, greek salad and pink lemonade."Said Fletcher.

"Not bad but since your be talking to them you might wanna skip the garlic bread."Said Olive "I'll remember that."Said Fletcher After a while he was ready

**Sorry I don't really know much about fancy food or manners. Remember to review. Please I need proper movation to keep kinda short sorry**


	4. I did this for you

"Fletcher relax you look fine and you'll do fine."Said Olive. "I just nervous what if this doesn't work and I have to date her for ever."Said Fletcher "Don't worry once you wow her she be so greatful that she'll have to let you go."Said Olive. "I hope your right."Said Fletcher. "Go if your late Kennedy will be mad."Said Olive. "Thanks."Said Fletcher he leaves.

At the restrant...

"There you this is my Boyfriend Scott."Said Kennedy "Hi nice to meet you sir."Said Fletcher "Nice boy."He said "Your table ready."Said the waiter . They go to there tables and Fletcher pulls out a chair for kennedy then sits. "What a gentle man is he helping you with your compane."He said "Yes he is."She said "

Then a evil Villian come in.

Evil Villian: Animal I know you here show yourself are your little girlfriend get's it

Fletcher:Girlfriend.

Evil Villian : Olive.

Fletcher: I need go to the bathroom. (Runs)

(Comes out) Animal: Don't hurt her I'll do what ever you want.

Evil: Come with me. (They leave)

In his evil house

"Okay I here but before I do anything I a have to see here."Said Animal "Fine guard go fetch the girl." He said. "So why are you so interested in this girl."He asked "How do you know about her."Aske Animal "We saw you in the tree."He said "Did you know who I am?"Asked Animal "Yes."He said. "I swear you hurt her I will."Animal said "Don't worry her life is your hands."Said Fletcher

"We have the girl."His guards said "Bring her in."He said They throw her in. "Olive."Said Fletcher running to her "Fletcher."She said "Aww teased "What did you do."He asked. "Well she tried to fight back apparentley she has power or had."He said "You took her powers " Animal Yeah now she helpless and if you do excatly what I say bye bye to blondie."He said

"Fletcher don't do about me. I don't care what happens to me just don't do it."Said. Olive "I have to I'm not gonna let them hurt you."Said Animal "Take her away."He said. They take her away. "Good bye now I want you steal everything in the R and D lab."He said "Yes sir."Said Fletcher

At the R and D lab

"Wow that seem to be all of it."Said Animal "Fletcher, why are doing this and where's Olive."Said Chyna "I'm doing this for Olive."Said Fletcher "Olive wouldn't want this for you."Said Chyna "I'm sorry I have to do this."Said Fletcher "I can't let you do this."Said Chyna "If you care about Olive at all you'll let me go."Said Fletcher

"Fletcher... "I'm serious Chyna."Said Fletcher "Fine go."Said Chyna "Bye."Said Fletcher He leaves.

Comes back

"I have everything."Said Fletcher "Great just for that your girlfriend doesn't have to be behide bars. "Olive."Said Fletcher hugging "I can't believe your doing this."Said Olive "I did this for you."Said Fletcher "That dosen't make it right."Said Olive "I'm sorry but of you in so much pain or dying killed me. I couldn't live with myself if I let that happen to you."Said Fletcher.

"Why does life have to be so complcated."Said Olive "I don't know but as long as your by my side nothing can hurt me."Said Fletcher "I'm sorry I got you into this."Said Fletcher "It's not your fault."Said Olive "Yes It I'm the one that pressed the red button on the gun. I'm the one that said we should become superheroes. "I'm the one that got us caught by using my power outside of work."Said Fletcher.

"Stop blaming yourself It's not your fault. It's not anyone's fault."Said Olive "Oh Olive no matter what happens I will always love."Said Fletcher "Me too."Said olive

**Please review and tell me what you think gonna happen next...**


	5. The Plan part: 1

"Animal I need you to do something for me."Said The bad "Okay look I been working for you for a week now can you as least give something to call you."Said Animal "Fine call me master."He said "Okay so what do you want."Asked Animal "I need go the on S.S Molly and get me dragons eye."Said Master "Um master... "No It's a real dragons eye it's just an necklace."He interrupted

"Oh good."Said Animal "If you get this for me I'll give your little girlfriend her powers back."He said "Really?"Animal said happily "Yep all you have to do is get the dragons eye and steal the heart of Molly the Aries."He said "Why do I have to steal her heart?"Asked Animal "No animal steals the dragons eye and Fletcher steal Molly's heart."He said "Fine but you'll give her power back right."Said Fletcher

"Yes I promise."He said "Okay so what do I do?"Said Animal. Master explains everything and Fletcher get's in the house starting part 1 of the plan. He throws all his stuff in his room He walk into the lobby and see's her. She had waist long golden brown, blue grey eyes, slightly tanned skin, a orange button dress with yellow flowers and a white flower on her head."Hello their I'm Fletcher."He said "Hi I'm Molly."She said with her southern accent "Well might I say you like lovely."Said Fletcher "Thanks you really sweet."She said

"So how long on you gonna be on this cruise."She asked "Just a week."Said Fletcher "Oh well I can I show you around the hotel If you want."She said Seductively "I would love that."Said Fletcher "Great let start now."She start grabbing his hand. "

With Chyna

"Hey Kennedy what's up? Said Chyna "Well Scott ditched have you heard from him?"She asked. "No sorry."Said Chyna. "I really hope he's okay."Said Kennedy "Me two Kennedy me two."Said Chyna "I never even got hear an I love you from him."Said Kennedy "Look I don't know if he loves you but I know he cares about you."Said Chyna "I know that but I think he's loves Olive."Said Kennedy

With Olive

"Where's Fletcher?"She asked "He went to a hotel he doing his job."He said "Why are you doing this using him like this?"Said Olive "Because he ruined my life."He said "How?"She asked "He stole the love of life."He said "Who's that?."She asked "Kennedy."He said "Well look he does like Kennedy but he loves me so their those reason to be mad anymore."She said

"I can understand why he choose you beautiful,smart,nice, feisty, and funny."He said "Yeah I am all those things now can you stop all of this."She said "Sorry cutie but I need revenge."He said "Uggg your horrible."Said Olive "

**Review me or Pm me. SO I'm thinking of writing a A.N.T Farm and Teen Titans or a A.N.T Farm and Supernatural you can choose. Also do you prefer Fletcher with Olive or Kennedy.**


	6. The plan part: 2

"Ok well that's end of our tour."Said Molly "Thanks beautiful."Said Fletcher. "Fletcher your to kind."She said "So tell me about yourself."Said Fletcher "Well my dad owns this hotel, I'm 16, and I'm single."She giggled "Well I'm an artist, I'm 16, and I'm single."Said Fletcher "Your artist I love art can I see some of your art work."Said Molly "Sure come to my room and show some art work."Said Fletcher

In Fletcher's room

Molly see a lot of painting and see's one sticking out from under the bed it was a painting of Olive and Fletcher. "Who's this?"Asked Molly pointing to Olive "Um that my sister."He lied "Oh she pretty."Said Molly "Yeah she is."Said Fletcher "Well your really good at panting but you seem to paint to your sister a lot."Said Molly "Well we are really close."Said Fletcher

With Olive

"Uggg I hate you."Said Olive " Yeah I know but here the thing I don't care Blondie."Said Master " Your the worst."She yelled "Come on you know you want me come on and sit on my lap."Said the Master "Great your a bad guy and a pervert."Said Olive " Well I could be more if you wanted me to."Said Master " I rather be back in the cage."Said Olive "You got spark I love it."Said The master

" Really your flirting with your prisoner."Said Olive " Well come on look at you who wouldn't." Said Master. " Look I don't like you I'll never will."Said Olive "Because of Fletcher "That and also cause your evil."Said Olive. "You'll come around they always do" said the Master "You make me sick."She said "I can make you fell all better."Said the master getting really closer. "Have you heard to personal space."Said Olive pushing him away "Yes I love your space the best."He said

**Back with Fletcher**

"Hey Fletcher can you paint me?"Asked Molly "Sure just sit on the stool and think of a pose while I get my supplies."Said Fletcher "Okay."Said Molly. After some time "Done."Annouced Fletcher "Really let me see."She said coming down from the stool." "Oh my it's amazing it's like looking in a mirror."She said "I thank that as you like it."He said with a smirk "I don't like I love it."She said

**Please review...**


End file.
